You're a witch, Susannah
by Emerald.H
Summary: Yeah, HP\Mediator crossover. Suze fins out about twin, yada yada. I'm not good with summaries


**(A\N Who doesn't love a good HP crossover? *Voldemort raises hand* I don't.  
Me: SHUDDUP YOU... YOU... FLAT NOSE!**  
**Voldemort: *Gasps* I'M SUPPOSED TO GET A NOSE JOB TOMORROW *Sobbing***  
**Now that he's gone; I don't own HP or Mediator and never will... *sobs*)**

(Suze's POV. Well, duh!)

It was a somewhat normal and peaceful afternoon when I heard soemthing at my window. I jumped, then cursed at myself for being a wimp. I threw back my curtains, and saw an owl. In the daytime. The owl flew in a dropped a envolope on my desk. I was shocked. I mean, a owl turns up in the daytime with a note that might be a bomb. Stop it! I told myself. I reached for the envolope and read it. To Ms. S. Simon The bedroom with the bay window 99 Pine Crest Drive Carmel, Claifornia.

What the heck?! How do they know where I live and where did they get all this information? I'm not so sure about opening the letter now. "Suzie!" called Mom, causing me to jump, "Dinner!" I ignored her and stared at the letter. The wax seal had an H on it with four different animals. I heard a knock at my door. "Come in!" I called. Mom came in looking annoyed. But then she froze, gazing at the letter than at the owl. "Mo-" She cut me off. "You might want to open the letter, Suzie." I hesitently opened the letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY Headmaster:  
Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Simon,_  
_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogawarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry._  
_Please find a enclosed list of all necassary books and equipment._  
_Term begins on September 1. We will await your owl no later than July 31._  
_Yours sincerely,_  
_Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts._  
_P.S. Mrs. Helen Ackerman will explain everything._

My mouth fell open. "Mom," I said turning to her. "This has got to be a joke." She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Suzie. I meant to tell you earlier but-" She broke off and started sobbing. Andy, followed by Sleepy (Jake), Dopey (Brad) and Doc (David), rushed upstairs to see what was wrong.  
Andy spotted the letter and sat on the bed next to Mom. "Helen, you know this was going to happen sooner or later." He told her.  
The boys and I were just plain confused. "The dude said you'll explain everything. I'm waiting." I said as I crossed my arms and waited for her to stop sobbing. "Well, I guess I should start from the beginning..." She took a deep breath. "I'm not your birth mother-" She held out a hand as I opened my mouth. "I am your adopted mother. You were about 11 months, when a woman appeared on our doorstep. She said her name was Lilly Potter, I of course know- knew her. We both went to Hogwarts." My eyes continued to widend and Sleepy sat on my window seat with Doc next to him, while Dopey sat in the chair that went with my makeup desk. "After I graduated, I decided to leave the magical world and live in the Muggle world."  
"What does Muggle mean?" asked Doc. "Non-magical being." Mom- or rather, Helen answered. "As I was saying, your adopted father, Peter, was a muggle. We were married about a year when Lilly showed up. Peter and I took you in. Because if we didn't He-who-must-not-be-named would kill both you and your twin brother." Whoa... Did NOT see that coming. "Suze has a twin?" Doc asked. Helen nodded. "His name is Harry Potter, he goes to Hogwarts as well. Now anyways, I was told when the time comes, I am to tell you about Hogwarts and such. I guess you got the letter later than most." I stopped her in midspeech. "What happened to them? My actual parents?" Helen looked like she was about to start sobbing again. "They died. Killed by the most evil Wizard-"  
"What was his-"  
"His name was V-v-oldemort, Harry survived. As did you. But we, Peter and I, thought it was safer to raise you in the muggle world and await your letter. I occasionally work as a substitute at Hogwarts. But other than that, I stay away from the magic world." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Wow." Was all I could say. Helen nodded. "And how does Andy know?" I asked. Andy spoke this time, it took me a full minute to remember he was there. "Your Mother- er, Helen explained it to me. She also explained theat you're a Shifter?" OMIGOSH! "Mo- Helen?! You knew this whole time and didn't TELL me? What ELSE is there I don't know?" Everyone in the room recoiled at my, er, outdoor voice. "That's about it." Helen said. They all left to give me a minute to process this all, which took longer than Dopey, and called Jesse. Oh, Note-to-self: CALL FATHER D AS WELL!

**(A\N sorry if this is seriously OOC- Out Of Character- but I'm not really good with opening chapters, it's the later chappies I'm better with. Please, *gets on knees* I beg of you: Review and no flames! THAT was over-dramatic (T_T)**


End file.
